Christmas Wishes
by Armor King
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Hino Rei is alone. But, What happens when someone unexpected shows up at the shrine? Will it be a Merry Christmas for the miko, or another sad reminder? ReixUsagi Pairing!


(-Author's Notes-)

I don't get to do these often: A holiday special! Seeing as it's already Christmas Eve and I got an idea for a little one-shot, I decided to write it. So, Here goes!

(-Summary, Disclaimer, etc.-)

SUMMARY: It's Christmas Eve and Hino Rei is alone. But, What happens when someone unexpected shows up at the shrine? Will it be a Merry Christmas for the miko, or another sad reminder?

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Sailor Moon, nor the characters contained therein. They are property of Takeuchi Naoko and Kodansha.

RATING: K+

MAIN PAIRING: Rei/Usagi (other standards apply, but are only mentioned)

LENGTH: 1 chapter

GENRE: Romance, I assume

WARNINGS: None, really. Other than it being a shoujo-ai(girl/girl) story. So, If you've a problem with that, or any of the standard SM-pairings that I write about(i.e. Rei/Usagi, Haruka/Michiru, Ami/Makoto, & Minako/Setsuna) then I advise you to leave this story immediately. You have been warned.

(-CHRISTMAS WISHES-)

)-Hikawa Jinja-(

Christmas Eve, A cold night in December. The Hikawa Jinja looks rather beautiful as it's covered in a thin blanket of snow, the trees and shrubbery surrounding the jinja are also glistening with the white substance. Inside, There's a brightly decorated Christmas Tree along with some other decorations but there's no one around. The scene switches to the fire-room where Rei is shown, meditating in front of the Sacred Fire as per her usual behavior. As for the reason the miko is the sole occupant of the shrine is due to her grandfather being gone for matters concerning the shrine itself and Yuuchirou spending the night with his girlfriend, Mayami, at her place.

Despite the fact that, in Japan, Christmas is normally a holiday celebrated by couples, usually the girls get together at the jinja and celebrate it more similarly to Western culture. This year, however, they've decided to celebrate as couples: Haruka and Michiru, Ami and Makoto, Minako and Setsuna, and finally... Usagi and Mamoru. At that thought, Rei feels a familiar pain in her left chest and she attempts to deepen her concentration in order to ignore it. However, That proves to be a failure in the making as a rapid succession of knocks at the door jar her from her meditation completely. Rei huffs out a breath of air before pushing herself up to go find out who's knocking.

As Rei makes her way through the shrine toward the front door, she hears another rapid succession of knocks and calls out, "Just a minute! I'm coming!" "Sheesh! Who in the world could be out at this time of the night?" The miko questions to the silent walls of the shrine itself, "And, On Christmas Eve."

A few moments later, Rei makes it to the front door and slides it open to reveal a bundled up, yet slightly shivering, Tsukino Usagi standing outside the door as fresh snow continues to fall.

"Usagi-chan!" Rei exclaims in surprise at seeing the blonde, her purple eyes widening slightly, before she questions, "What're you doing here, odango-atama? Did you walk all the way here in the snow?"

"N-no, My parents gave me a ride." Usagi responds, her teeth chattering slightly, "So, R-Rei-chan, Ya gon-na invite me in or what?"

Rei gives herself a good mental slap and berrates herself for not thinking immediately about how the blonde must be freezing, "Oh! Gomen, Usagi!" She quickly apologizes, "Of course, Come on in outta the cold!" With that, Usagi smiles and enters the shrine, still shivering from the cold.

Rei notices just how wet the odango-atama's clothes are and begins wondering if she told the truth about her parents driving her. "I intend to ask what you're doing here." She says to the blonde, "But, first, we've gotta get you outta these wet clothes and warmed up!" Usagi nods slightly in agreement before sneezing.

A short while later, Rei and Usagi are sitting in front of the Sacred Fire, the latter now wearing a spare shrine-robe exactly like the raven-haired miko's while her own clothes are hanging near the fire to dry. Rei has her arms around the blonde and is holding her close so as to use her own body-heat in addition to the fire to warm her, Usagi looking quite content with her arms pulled to her chest and her head laying against the miko's shoulder. The odangoed blonde has her blue eyes closed and is smiling gently, feeling right at home in the arms of her best friend. Rei looks down at the girl and smiles slightly herself before she queries, "You feelin' any warmer, Usagi?"

"Mm-hm." Usagi responds while nodding slightly, her cheek rubbing against Rei's shoulder causing the miko to blush faintly, "Snug as a bug."

"Good." Rei says while mentally breathing a sigh of relief. However, She continues to hold the blonde anyway, wondering to herself as to why she's doing so. If she were just honest with herself, though, she'd realize the reason is because it feels so natural to her. "So, anyway," She finally continues, choosing to ignore the blush on her own cheeks, "Exactly why'd you come here, tonight?" "I mean," She adds, trying to get her mind off of the fact that she's holding Usagi so close, "I thought you were gonna be spending Christmas Eve with Mamoru-san?"

"..." Usagi is silent, initially, choosing instead to enjoy the warmth of the miko's embrace a little while longer. Finally, though, she pushes herself away from Rei slightly and opens her eyes to look into the beautiful purple orbs of the girl holding her. "Truth is, Rei-chan," She begins, "I decided I'd rather be with you."

Rei's purple eyes widen as her cheeks grow even warmer, her heart wanting to believe what she just heard but her mind doubting its possibility. "Wh-what d'you mean, Usagi-chan?" She asks, only halfway wanting to know the answer.

"Just... this." Usagi replies as she starts to lean toward Rei while pursing her lips.

However, Rei quickly unwraps her arms from around Usagi's and places her palms against the blonde's shoulders to halt her, "Just stop right there, odango-atama!" She states, holding the girl back as her own heart thunders in her chest.

"Why?" The blonde queries, looking slightly confused, "Don't you want your Christmas Wish, and mine, to come true?"

"Your...?--"

"Besides, Isn't it customary on Christmas for two people under the mistletoe to share a kiss?"

"Mistletoe?" Rei queries, arcing a single eyebrow. Usagi points her index finger upward, causing the miko to raise her eyes up toward the ceiling and, indeed, sees mistletoe hanging above the exact spot where she and Usagi are seated. "Wow, mistletoe!" Rei says, looking just a bit confused, "I wonder where that came fro--" She's cut off as her head is tilted back down by Usagi, who abruptly presses her soft lips to the exasperated miko's.

Usagi pulls back, leaving Rei wide-eyed and deeply confused. "You were saying?" Queries the odangoed blonde with a cute smile.

"I..." Rei starts, but says instead, "Dah, Screw it!" Deciding to throw out rationality and just... go with it, Rei immediately returns the blonde's earlier kiss.

The scene suddenly switches to show the night-sky above as what appears to be a small sleigh being led through the air by eight reindeer, "Ho! Ho! Ho! Merry Christmas to all!" The driver's voice booms out merrily, "And, to all, a goodnight!"

The scene switches back inside the shrine to reveal Rei and Usagi now cuddling together in front of the Sacred Fire. "So, Tell me the truth, Usagi." Rei says, her head resting atop the blonde's head which is against the miko's shoulder, "You didn't ride over here with your parents, did you?"

"Well..." The blonde responds almost sheepishly as if she has something to hide, "No. Actually, I got a ride with... somebody else."

(-THE END-)

Ramblings: Well, There! I did a cute little Christmas special for the pairing that got me started writing fanfiction! Can you guess who Usagi got a ride with? Anyway, R & R please! Hope someone likes this one! See you next time and Merry Christmas! 


End file.
